1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System ("MILES") type training devices and more particularly to an explosive device simulator system for the miles which responds to devices that generate acoustic signals upon simulated explosion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System ("MILES") has revolutionized the way in which armies train for combat. MILES has been fielded with armies of many nations around the world and has become the international standard against which all other Tactical Engagement Simulation ("TES") systems are measured. For the U.S. Army and Marine Corps, MILES is the keystone for their opposing force, free-lay TES Program. It is highly valued in its ability to accurately assess battle outcomes and to teach soldiers the skills required to survive in combat and destroy the enemy.
With MILES, commanders at all levels can conduct opposing force free-play tactical engagement simulation training exercises which duplicate the lethality and stress of actual combat.
The MILES system uses laser bullets to simulate the lethality and realism of the modern tactical battlefield. Eye-safe Gallium Arsenide (GaAs) laser transmitters, capable of shooting pulses of coded infrared energy, simulate the effects of live ammunition. The transmitters are easily attached to and removed from all hand-carried and vehicle mounted direct fire weapons. Detectors located on opposing force troops and vehicles receive the coded laser pulses. MILES decoders then determine whether the target was hit by a weapon which could cause damage (hierarchy of weapons effects) and whether the laser bullet was accurate enough to cause a casualty. The target vehicles or troops are made instantly aware of the accuracy of the shot by means of audio alarms and visual displays, which can indicate either a hit or a near miss.
The coded infrared energy is received by silicon detectors located on the target. In the case of ground troops, the detectors are installed on webbing material which resembles the standard-issue load-carrying lift harness. Additional detectors are attached to a web band which fits on standard-issue helmets. For vehicles, the detectors are mounted on belts which easily attach to the front, rear, and sides. The detectors provide 360 degree coverage in azimuth and sufficient elevation coverage to receive the infrared energy during an air attack. The arriving pulses are sensed by detectors, amplified, and then compared to a threshold level. If the pulses exceed the threshold, a single bit is registered in the detection logic. Once a proper arrangement of bits exists, corresponding to a valid code for a particular weapon, the decoder decides whether the code is a near miss or a hit. If a hit is registered, a hierarchy decision is then made to determine if this type of weapon can indeed cause a kill against this particular target and, if so, what the probability of the kill might be.
While great success has been enjoyed with weapons that can be aimed there has been no convenient or economic way for the military to train with grenades that interact with the MILES system. This is because a grenade rotates during its ballistic flight path and would require several laser emitters so that at least one would be pointed at a target. However, even a large number of emitters would not assure a hit. Due to these difficulties, no grenade exists that interacts with the present MILES system. Consequently, there is a great need to find a way in which grenades and other ballistic or variable-directional flight path type weapons can be used in training exercises with MILES.